1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system capable of receiving a wireless signal which activates a password requirement. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system in a data processing system for activating a password requirement in response to a receipt of a wireless signal such that a correct entry of a password is required prior to the computer system being fully operable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computing power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computer systems can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that consists of a system unit having at least one system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more diskette drives, a fixed disk storage, and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard (also known as and occasionally mentioned herein as a system board, system planar, or planar) to electronically connect these components together. These systems are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s IntelliStation and IBM""s PC 300 PL and PC 300 GL.
Theft and unauthorized use of computer systems are both large problems which can result in lost data and significant costs to businesses. Many known systems exist to protect against these losses.
Computer systems may be protected against unauthorized use by the requirement of the correct entry of a password. Some systems are inoperable without first correctly entering the password. In other systems, a user may access a limited number of functions of the systems while other functions remain unaccessible without the correct entry of the password.
When a password is required, it may be initially set to any value chosen by a user. Once it is set, the chosen password must be correctly entered in order to operate the computer. In order for a business to adequately protect newly received computer systems, each computer system must be powered on and have its password set.
Therefore a need exists for a method and system in a data processing system for activating a password requirement in response to a receipt of a wireless signal.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system in a data processing system for receiving a wireless signal which activates a password requirement without requiring power being applied to the system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system in a data processing system for activating a password requirement in response to a receipt of a wireless signal such that a correct entry of a password is required prior to the computer system being fully operable.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A method and system are described for activating a password requirement in a computer system included within a data processing system. A wireless signal is transmitted to the computer system such that computer system receives the signal. In response to a receipt of the wireless signal, a requirement that a password be entered is activated. Thereafter, a correct entry of a password is required prior to the computer system being fully operable.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.